Train Ride
by MaxArkem
Summary: Four years after Voldemort's death, and Harry's Auror career takes him, and Ginny, to Geneva. That means a long, lazy train ride through the night... ;) ;) Harry/Ginny


The first drops of rain started to slide across the window just as the sun touched the tops of the Alps in the distance. By the time the streaks of burnt orange in the sky were fading to the bruised purple of dusk, the steady beat of raindrops sounded softly in the cabin.

Harry returned to the cabin as the last violet tinges vanished in the western sky. Ginny was reading in the bed, propped up among the pillows and the blankets, her hair hanging across one shoulder. She looked up as he came in, and smiled.

"Hi."

Harry sat heavily on the edge of the mattress. "Hi," he sighed. He slipped his wand into the breast pocket of his jacket, and rested his elbows on his knees, cupping his face in his hands.

Ginny carefully marked her page with the dust cover, and tucked her novel into the shelf under the bed. "How did it go?"

"Well… there's good news, and bad news." He ran a hand through his hair.

She slipped her legs out of the blankets, and slid across the duvet to nestle into his side. "Bad news first?"

"The Wizengamot aren't giving the Ministry the go-ahead." Harry ran a finger along Ginny's leg, from the hem of her shirt to her knee, tracing the smooth skin of her thigh. "But the Circle are getting restless. Three more muggles turned up dead outside Manchester."

Ginny laced her fingers through his. "Not good," she murmured.

Harry sighed again. "No. But not entirely unexpected."

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Take off your shoes, and tell me the good news."

Harry smiled slightly, squeezed her fingers, and started to untie his laces. "The good news is, you're in. They want to meet you in Geneva before they sign off on the whole thing, but they're open to the idea."

She watched him stand and hang his jacket on the hook behind the door. "Meet me?"

He nodded. "They want to make sure you're up to the task. Undercover work is dangerous, and you're not an Auror, so they're still not convinced." He turned back to the bed, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny smiled slightly. "Technicalities. I fought Voldemort, I can handle some shaven-headed thugs no problem." She leaned back into the pillows, and shrugged. The train swayed slightly as they hurtled through the foot-hills of the Alps. The night was dark outside, only the sporadic blur of rail-side lights illuminating the streaks of rain which were still falling across the window.

Harry sat by her feet on the edge of the bed, and cupped her heel in his hand. "Do you know what they're going to ask you to do?"

Ginny smiled again. "Polyjuice to get in, wait for the right moment, stun them all, give the signal."

He looked at her appraisingly. "It's going to be a bit more complicated than that. You're confident you can do this?"

She smiled again, lazily, her dark lips pulling back across white teeth. "Of course." She raised an eyebrow. "Do you doubt me?"

He smiled. "Never for a moment."

She smiled back, warmly. "Come here." She crooked a finger, beckoning him across the sheets. The silk shirt came midway down her thighs, one leg crossed under the other. The flashing light from outside shone along her collarbone.

Harry ran his hand up her ankle, and along her leg, his thumb brushing her knee, and slipping under the hem of her shirt, his fingers tracing her hip. He leaned in to her kiss, and her hands, which cupped his face to hers.

She smelled like pine and rain. He kissed down her jaw to her throat, his lips soft on her smooth skin. Her fingers loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt quickly and deftly. She pulled it off him, and ran her hands across his bare chest, her fingers warm and soft, her touch sending shivers through his skin.

He pulled himself closer, pressing her soft breasts against his body. Her teeth grazed his ear; he could hear her breath catch as his tongue moved across her skin. Her hair spilled across the pillows behind her head, smelling like her.

She put a finger under his chin, moved his lips gently back up to kiss her smiling mouth. The rain on the window was loud, and the first stirrings of thunder echoed in the distance. The cabin's warmth and dimness enclosed them.

Harry's tongue traced her teeth, touching the sharp tips of her canines. She laughed softly, in her throat, and looped an arm around his neck, pulling him deeper into her kiss. Her mouth opened to his, and her own tongue teased his lips.

The shirt was smooth, and slippery against his skin. Under it, her small breasts were pressed to his chest. He moved his hand from her hip, to the small of her back, the hem of her shirt riding up on his wrist. She slid her foot across his lap, slowly, and hooked it around his waist, pulling herself up against him, hot against his side.

Their tongues met, hungrily. Her hands moved across his back, kneading his skin. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. Her breath was faster, rougher, and her fingers tugged at his hair, pulling him closer.

Her shirt slipped off one shoulder, and she fumbled for the hem, breathlessly. He leaned back, and helped her pull it off. Her hair fell around her face and shoulders, and she tossed the shirt in the corner. Her breasts rose and fell with her quick, short breaths. He could almost see her heartbeat under her skin.

He moved his kisses to her collarbone, his teeth grazing her skin. She gasped, and looped her other leg around his waist, her feet locking together. She ground herself against his hip as his mouth moved to her shoulder, and down to her breast. He traced her nipple with his tongue, and she sighed, deeply. Her nails dug into his back; she was wet now, against his skin.

He sucked at her nipple, gently, pinching it between his lips, teasing it with his tongue, biting it softly between his teeth. Her thighs tensed, crushing him against her, her breathing ragged.

He moved his mouth to her other breast, his hands running up her sides from her hips to her shoulders. She swore softly in his ear as his teeth grazed her nipple, and bit his neck, her tongue and teeth warm against his skin.

He chuckled, and she swore again. "Fuck, Harry. You're killing me."

His rolled her wet nipple between his fingers, and met her wild eyes. "What can I do for you?" He said softly, teasingly.

Her eyes blazed. "How are your pants still on?"

He smiled. "It's not your turn yet."

She frowned. "What?"

His hands had moved to her ankles; with a swift movement, he unhooked them from his waist, and pulled her legs apart, flattening her to the bed. He bent his head to her stomach, and kissed her hip, moving in and down slowly. She swore under her breath, and ran trembling fingers through his hair.

He ran a hand up her thigh, slowly. She was wet, and so hot he could feel the heat against his hand and face. He slipped a finger into her, sliding between her slick lips, feeling her pulse from the inside. She moaned luxuriantly. Her fingers toyed with her nipples, and her back arched up from the bed.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, which was damp, and throbbed with her racing heartbeat. He slipped a second finger in after the first, moving them in and out of her slowly. His lips moved, inch by inch, up along her leg. He buried his face in the small patch of tangled hair, his hand brushing his chin as it moved in and out of her.

His tongue slipped between her lips, steadily, until it found her clit. She drew in a shuddering breath as his lips closed around it. He increased the pace of his fingers, driving them faster into her. They slipped easily in and out of her, slick with her wetness.

Ginny's eyes were closed, her head lost among the pillows, her breath coming faster as his tongue moved against her clit, hard and slow and steady. One hand was tangled in his hair, the other pinched her breasts between her fingers, the sharp feeling cutting through the building pressure between her legs.

She tasted like salt and sugar, warm and wet. His tongue flicked against her clit, and his fingers blurred as they moved faster and faster inside her. He could feel the tension in her thighs and gut as his mouth and hands sent spasms through her body.

His fingers were moving so quickly now that she couldn't tell what was in and what was out. The mounting pressure spread from her legs to her stomach, tensing her core and back, stiffening her spine. Her skin burned under his hands and face; the sheet felt almost cold by comparison.

She gasped, caught her breath, gasped again, almost a scream. Her hand scrabbled on the sheet for purchase, but there was nothing there to hold onto, nothing but him to cling to. Her fingers tightened painfully in his hair, but his speed only increased, his fingers plunging between her dripping thighs. His tongue darted against her, and she felt like she might burst from the pressure which now tightened every muscle in her body.

For a long, seemingly eternal moment, she was caught there, arched against the bed, fingers tangled in his hair, mouth open, eyes wide, the throbbing of her heart pounding in her ears, her lungs burning, every muscle like a coiled wire. Then, under the pressure of his tongue, she came, all the tension in her body releasing in a wave of pleasure that rolled her eyes in her head, and sent spasms through her limbs. Her toes curled against Harry's back, flexing unconsciously. Her fingers clenched in his hair. A peal of thunder in the distance shook the air.

Harry slipped his fingers out of her, and almost reluctantly moved his lips to her stomach, kissing up to her breast, kissing each nipple briefly, then her lips, then pulled her into his arms. The silence in the cabin, after the bounding in her head, was almost overwhelming. The rocking of the train and the warmth of his arms lulled her, caressed her as the last waves faded from her limbs.

"Harry," she breathed against his cheek. Both their bodies radiated heat.

"Relax, love," he whispered back, his arms tightening around her.

She looked up into his eyes. His gaze was warm, happy. You could almost miss the animal lust mingled with that look, not hidden by the love, but mixed in with it. She smiled. "Alright. Let me catch my breath." She put a hand against his face. "Then it _is_ my turn."

They sat still, she in his lap, his back against the carpeted wall of the cabin, feeling the train move underneath them, and listening to the distant thunder. Out the window, the flashing lights moved at constant intervals past the window, throwing the shadows of tangled branches across the cabin for an instant. That rain was a steady drumming, against the window and the roof of the train.

Ginny felt her heart rate steadying, but Harry, underneath her, was holding himself in check. She could feel the heat of him, unabated, and the pounding of his chest against her back. He throbbed, stiff in his pants, under her thigh.

She slipped off him, onto the cabin floor, and twisted around, tucking her hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him, her teeth glittering as the light flew past outside. Her fingers stroked his chest, moved down his stomach to his belt, unbuckling it, and unbuttoning his pants. She ran her palms up his thighs, feeling his pulse, and his hard cock through his pant leg. She bent her lips to his skin, and he arched his hips so she could pull his pants and underwear down to his knees.

His cock, freed from his pants, pressed against her cheek as she kissed along his thigh, his skin hot against her lips, the muscles in his legs tense. His fingers stroked her hair, playing with strands of it, tucking and untucking them from her ear.

She wrapped her fingers around his cock, feeling it throb in her grip, feeling his body's response to her touch, a shiver, a tension which increased as she ran her hand along his hot length.

She glanced up at his face, at his rapt expression, the mix of tenderness and desire in his eyes as he watched her tease him. She licked her lips, and winked at him, eliciting a smile. Then, she slipped him into her mouth, her tongue running along his length.

As she sucked and licked, her fingers ran through the hair around the base of his cock, cupped his balls, squeezed and pulled the sensitive skin of his thigh. He caught his breath as she pulled her head back, her lips closed around his tip, her tongue flicking against him.

She stroked his shaft as she teased the head of his cock with her tongue, one hand running up and down, the other playing with his balls. His fingers flexed in her hair, trembling. She could feel the suppressed intensity in his body, the instinct to move, to guide her, ram himself into her. She smiled, and bobbed her head down, forcing him deeper into her mouth.

She pulled back with a gasp after a moment, and ran her palm across the head of his cock, before pulling him back into her mouth again. She bobbed her head up and down on him, feeling his cock press against the roof of her mouth.

She was dripping wet again. She wanted him inside her, filling her, pounding into her. She moaned against his cock, her tongue sliding up and down his length. He gasped; she could feel his pounding pulse in his thigh, pressed against her shoulder. She pulled back, looked up at him wordlessly, eyes wild.

He knew what she wanted, and the expression of unbridled need on her face made his breath catch in his throat. His fingers closed around her arms, pulling her up to his lips, and he stood with her, pulling her body against his, her warm, tingling breasts pressed against his chest.

He cupped her legs in his palms, and lifted her easily into the air. She gasped against his mouth, looping one arm around his neck, pulling him deeper into her kiss. He slammed her against the far wall of the cabin.

She guided him into her with her free hand, lining up the head of his cock with her slick lips. She felt weak as he slipped into her, stretching her wider, filling her with his throbbing length. She clutched at his back with clawed fingers.

Harry hooked her knees over his hips, and grabbed her butt in his hands, pulling her against him as he thrust up into her, pressing her against the wall. Her hair stuck to the sweat on her flushed cheeks, and to his own neck and shoulders. Their tongues tangled together in his mouth.

She arched her back against the wall, sending him staggering backwards. He threw out an arm, and steadied himself against the bed-post, swinging her around until her back was against the window. The rain-streaked glass silhouetted her body as the lights blurred by outside.

The glass was cold against her flushed skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair, grinding her hips against his, pulling him deeper up into her. His pace increased, slapping into her, their heat clouding the glass around her body.

Harry pulled out suddenly, making her gasp, and grabbed her shoulders roughly, twisting her around. One hand cupped her breasts, pinching the nipple between his fingers, as he guided himself back into her. She arched herself against him, his chest burning her skin after the cold of the window.

She twisted her head back to his lips. Her hair was falling across her face, clinging to the sweat on her skin, but her hands were clasped around his neck for support, and she couldn't have brushed it away even if she had cared to.

He shoved her against the window, pressing her breasts to the cold glass. She gasped at the sudden feeling, though it was almost soothing to her tortured, pulsing skin. His fingers gripped her waist, pulling her back against him as he thrust into her faster, faster. The pressure inside her was building again, mounting slowly as he pounded in and out.

Her fingers clutched at his neck and hair, her nails leaving lines across his skin. Her breath was ragged, her elbows bumping against the glass every time he thrust into her, pressing her harder into the window. The rain and the lights outside the train were blurred now, clouded by their heat.

Harry gasped, feeling the tension in his legs and core peaking. His fingers fumbled between her legs, finding her slippery clit, pressing into it as he thrust faster. She moaned, and her fingers tightened in his hair. Her lips slipped from his, and she leaned her forehead against the cool glass. She could feel his racing heart against her back.

He caught his breath as he slipped over the edge, then released it in a ragged sigh as he came inside her, a new, wet heat filling her as he plunged hard into her a few last times. His fingers were still moving between her thighs; as he came, she did too, fingers clenching in his hair, her arms tightening around his neck.

They stayed there for a second, he still moving slightly in and out of her, her breasts heaving against the glass as she gasped for air, the waves of pleasure sweeping through her body making her eyes roll in her head. Then he pulled her back from the window, his warm hands cupping her chilled breasts, and his arms wrapping tightly around her. She twisted her head back, and kissed him, slowly, their tongues slipping past one another. She felt his tongue run along her canine again, slip between her upper lip and her teeth. She sighed into his mouth, warm and satisfied.

He laid her gently down on the bed, and slipped out of her, settling himself among the blankets beside her, his warm face resting against her breast. She lay there among the pillows in silence for a moment, the only sound in the cabin the rain on the window, the steady rhythm of the wheels, and the soft rise and fall of their breathing.

Then she pulled the covers up over them both, settled herself among the pillows, and kissed his forehead. She pulled her book out from the shelf under the bed, and carefully opened to her page.

Harry closed his eyes, his cheek warm against Ginny's side, the now steadier beat of her heart in his ear. The sound of the page turning was oddly comforting; her fingers, absently playing with his hair, soothing. In the warmth, and the stillness, to the sound of the rain and the wheels and the gentle brushing of paper against paper, Harry fell asleep, feeling as safe in her arms as he had ever felt.


End file.
